Vanellope's Rule
by Patriot157133
Summary: What if Vanellope wasn't the only glitch. What if Vanellope was King Candy's daughter. What if Turbo was good instead of bad. Read and Review the fifteen mysterious years of Vanellope's life from a different life where there is more than just one glitch.
1. Chapter 1

**Vanellope's Rule**

_Chapter 1_

Vanellope paced fearfully back and forth across the sugar cube marble room. She looked like a hot mess. Her wavy hair fell past her shoulders to her back. She was wearing a jewel toned wrapped dress and green boots. She looked absolutely stunning, beautiful, and perfect except for only her eyes.

Vanellope's eyes were red from worry, frustration, and lack of sleep. She felt that if Ralph's - that is Wreck-It Ralph, mind you - plan did not work, her entire life that was beginning to look so perfect could fall into ruin. Vanellope never liked to admit it but at that very moment, Vanellope Von Schweetz, the fearless, loving, and strict leader of Glitchendale, _Sugar Rush_, was afraid. She was afraid for many reasons: the first one being that she was going up against King Candy, the King of _Sugar Rush_, who is her father. Second, if Quickswirl was discovered, King Candy would blame him again and throw him into the Fungeon till he rots.

Finally, she was afraid of what might happen to her beloved glitches that she has grown to care about with love and compassion.

"I am under control." Vanellope continued to mutter to herself in frustration. But her mind continued to bring up **all **of her memories, both good and bad, starting with the month she met her dearest friend, 15 years ago…


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The date was March 20th, 1997 and Vanellope was painting a sculpture she made there in Diet Cola Mountain. It was that of a racer that wore a red and white swirled beret, a white jacket, a red shirt, and a black pair of boots. It was a boy racer because he wore no skirt. He only wore candy cane like pants. The sculpture also had messy black hair, grey skin, yellow outlines around the pupils of his eyes, and bore a red letter T on his left eye.

He looked like your average _Sugar Rush_ racer, except for the skin tone. The statue looked extremely life like. Vanellope felt the sculpture's smile was full of kindness and it brought a sense of peace to her.

"Hello, there," said Vanellope to the statue with a smile. "Would you like to be my friend?" Vanellope chuckled to herself a bit.

"I think I'll name you…" she thought about his name for a sec before saying, " … Quickswirl. Burton Quickswirl." Vanellope continued to smile at her creation until she covered it with a candy wrapper quilt and walked out the exit of D.C.M.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Vanellope was walking towards the Junkyard where all of the broken karts and parts were. She decided that since Burton came out so well, she would make more statues. After all, being lonely can make anyone do crazy things, even make statues to talk to. Once she entered the Junkyard, she started to pick up some pieces of trash that could be molded into her next statue. She looked for the freshest looking pieces of candy she could find to make sure her statue does not come out smelling bad.

Suddenly, after acquiring one final piece of a candy, Vanellope heard a something.

"Who's there?" She asked. Vanellope got to her feet and looked around. At first, she heard nothing, but soon she heard a rustle like sound again.

"Show yourself!" Vanellope yelled. For a minute, she heard nothing. Then, a frightening but familiar voice said, "If you insist." Vanellope's eyes widen as she turned in fear to face her arch rival.

"Taffyta." Vanellope whimpered.

"It's not just Taffyta." A new and male voice said. Vanellope turned to see Rancis Fluggerbutter and Candlehead at the far end of the junkyard. Rancis put his fingers to his mouth and whistled. Soon, Vanellope was surrounded by all the racers of _Sugar Rush_, minus King Candy. Rancis and Candlehead parked themselves next to Taffyta: Rancis on her left; Candlehead on her right. Vanellope held on to her bag, afraid that she might lose her little collection of candy junk.

"What do you guys want?" Vanellope asked, holding the bag with dear life.

"Oh, don't tell us you forgot what to day is!" Jubilina Bing Bing said, with an evil smile on her face. Vanellope just gripped on to her bag.

"Is it someone birthday today or something?" Vanellope asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Yes," replied Swizzle Malarky. "As a matter of fact it is." Vanellope felt trapped.

"W-whose?" asked Vanellope. Taffyta walked closer and said, "Your's."


End file.
